


Take A Break Bunny!

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: When Barnaby comes into work not feeling well Kotetsu has to convince him to go home.





	Take A Break Bunny!

“I do feel...nauseous,” Bunny said scowling. He brought a hand to his forehead and sighed.  
“I thought you were acting weird,” Kotetsu replied. He leaned on the table in front of his partner. “You should go home and rest then. I’ll let Mr. Lloyds know.” Kotetsu looked at Bunny. He was smiling to try to provide some degree of reassurance, but his happy demeanour quickly faded. Bunny looked pale, and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. “On second thought, why don’t you let me drive you?” Kotetsu offered.  
“That won’t be necessary. I don’t plan on going home,” Barnaby responded. Kotetsu scowled himself and forcefully brought his hands down on the table. Bunny leaned back in response.  
“If you’re not feeling well you need to rest. I don’t care if you have interviews today Bunny, it--”  
“I think I’ll be alright Kotetsu. Thank you for your concern.”  
“Nonsense. You have a fever. I can tell just by looking at you,” Kotetsu replied. In the next moment, he shoved his hand in Barnaby’s direction. He leaned just out of reach and Kotetsu’s hand came up short. “Really Kotetsu. I’ll be fine.”  
“Well if you’re not, tell me okay?” Kotetsu asked pouting. “Because you look like you’re not feeling well so…”  
“Like I said, I appreciate you worrying about me, but it’s not necessary.” Barnaby stood up and pushed his chair in. His gaze met Kotetsu’s and held it with his eyebrows drawn. Kotetsu asked, “Where are you off to? I thought you were going to rest a moment?”  
“I just remembered there’s a talk show expecting me. You can tag along if you want, but you’ll probably be stuck backstage,” Barnaby responded. He noticed Kotetsu’s expression cloud even further with concern. Then suddenly there seemed to be a bit of unexpected anger as Kotetsu replied, “Sure I’ll come. It’ll be entertaining to hear the makeup artists complain about how much blush you’re going to need today.”  
“If you don’t want to come, then don’t,” Barnaby responded, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He’d begun to sweat under the flourescent lighting in the room. Barnaby used the palm of his hand to wipe some it away.  
“No, I want to. Since you’re fine, I want to see you answer those important interview questions like you usually do,” Kotetsu said, leaning into Barnaby’s face. He could see in even greater detail the unnaturally light hue of his partner’s skin.  
“I take it back, don’t come. You’re clearly angry with me, and I don’t want you huffing backstage,” he responded, also in Kotetsu’s face. With that last word that left his lips, Barnaby started to find it hard to breathe. He unzipped his leather jacket, as sweat dripped down his face.  
“I’m not really mad at you Bunny, I’m just upset that you won’t listen to me. You look sick. You don’t want to appear on TV like this. Cancel the interview,” Kotetsu pleaded. He’d taken a few steps away from Barnaby at this point, because he noticed how uncomfortable his partner looked. He figured Barnaby would probably prefer some space.   
“I already told you that I c-c-ca--” Barnaby’s sentence cut off as he wobbled and immediately gripped the back of a nearby chair. Kotetsu noticed and immediately closed the space between them. Without saying a word he pulled out another chair at that table and carefully watched Barnaby sit down in it.  
“Are you alright? What was that just now?” Kotetsu demanded. He sat down across from Barnaby.  
“I...got a bit dizzy for a moment.” He burped and his eyes widened. Barnaby shook his head and placed his elbows on the table, with his hands over his eyes. His hands displaced his glasses, so they sat at his forehead. Kotetsu quietly reached over and grabbed Barnaby’s glasses. He folded them neatly and placed them next to his partner. Then he gently put his hand to Barnaby’s forehead. Barnaby didn’t bother to evade this time, he knew Kotetsu would pester him endlessly until he cancelled the interview.   
“I’m not a thermometer, but you definitely feel feverish Bunny.”   
Barnaby burped again and then sighed. He stayed with his elbows leaning on the table, and his hands covering his face. Kotetsu froze and studied him. He tried and failed to hide the concern in his voice as he asked, “Should I get you a trash barrel from the kitchen Barnaby? Do you still feel nauseous, or just dizzy?”  
Barnaby just sat there. Kotetsu watched him breathe. His breaths seemed usually deep. “You’re not...disagreeing with me at all Bunny...are you okay?” Kotetsu asked, as he leaned closer into Barnaby. He was trying to get a good look at his face, to gauge what was going on.  
Barnaby slowly brought his hands down. His eyes were watering, and a sickly green hue had crept onto his previously colorless cheeks. “Kotetsu...I’m--” Barnaby’s words cut off again, as his eyes widened. He stood up with such force his chair fell backwards. He retched into his hand. Kotetsu jumped up as well and ran into the concourse kitchen area, which was only a few feet away. He grabbed the small waste bin and held it out to Barnaby.  
Barnaby grabbed it with one hand, while Kotetsu brought his chair back to its right side up position.  
“Sit down Bunny,” Kotetsu ordered. Barnaby did as his partner asked. He sat down in the chair with the trash can between his legs. “Kotetsu…” Barnaby muttered. Kotetsu turned towards him and leaned down next to Barnaby, so he could hear him. “This is pathetic of me, but don’t let the other Heroes come in here while I’m like this, okay? Please.”   
Kotetsu smiled and responded, “Yeah I’ll think of something to keep them out of here for the time being. I can handle that, but I want to get you home as soon as possible too.”  
“Call Mr. Lloyds first. Then I’ll let you drive me home.”  
Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “You still want to ask permission? Bunny that’s ridic--”  
“Please Kotetsu,” Barnaby asked with his eyes reflecting a seriousness that not even Kotetsu often witnessed.   
“Fine.” Kotetsu took out his phone and dialed the appropriate number. Once it began to ring, he walked into the hallway. A moment or two later he came back into the main concourse area, still on the phone.  
“What do you mean you don’t believe me? Why would I lie? Bunny’s too sick to talk to you, Mr. Lloyds. He’s busy throwing up…”   
Barnaby frowned and asked, “Kotetsu what’s going on?”  
Kotetsu turned towards Barnaby, sighed and held his phone out. “I’m sorry Bunny, but he wants to talk to you.” Barnaby took the phone in one hand, keeping his other on the rim of the trash bin.  
“Yes, Mr. Lloyds I know how important today’s interview is, but I don’t think I can--” Barnaby’s whole body shuddered, as his voice cut off. He momentarily forgot about the phone in his hand, as all of the muscles in his abdomen forcefully contracted. The tart sting of bile was in his throat for a quick second, before it filled his mouth and splattered all over the plastic lining of the trash can. He coughed and spit into the can. When Barnaby directed his attention back to his hand, he found it to be empty.  
Kotetsu had snatched it away, and was now speaking in a stern voice to Mr. Lloyds. Barnaby squinted without his glasses, as he watched Kotetsu wave one hand through the air and pace across the room. After a few minutes, the phone call ended.  
“And?” Barnaby asked.  
“You managed to gross out Mr. Lloyds so completely, he’s taking you off duty for the next 48 hours,” Kotetsu said with a bright smile. “Isn’t that great? You can actually rest for a few days.”  
“That is not great. I’ll be missing so many scheduled things...did he really say 48 hours?” Barnaby asked, as he wiped more sweat away with his palm.  
“Yeah of course he did. He originally said you could have the whole week off, because he doesn’t want you getting anyone else sick, but I managed to convince him to make it just two days. I suspected you’d be upset about a whole week, but not a few days.”  
“Any time I miss are points missed, and that’s upsetting,” Barnaby responded, as he grabbed his glasses.  
Kotetsu sighed and responded, “I’m just glad you’re arguing with me again. You had me worried for a second there.” Barnaby stood up, with the mini trash barrel under one arm. Kotetsu glanced at it and winced. “I’ll...empty that,” he said, making an exaggerated frowning face. Kotetsu reached for the trash can, and disappeared with it. He came back a few moments later and handed it back to Barnaby. Barnaby pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, “Take me home Old Man. I have two days of rest waiting for me.”  
Kotetsu smiled and turning to Barnaby replied, “Well it should be a week…”  
“Not for me it won’t be.”  
“Whatever you say Bunny,” Kotetsu replied, as they left the concourse.


End file.
